


Rettung/拯救/Salvation

by Frigiditaet



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: About death, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depressed Morse, Depression, George Fancy Lives, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ludo is the Death, M/M, Morse takes his own life, References to Depression, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 05, Suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet
Summary: Ludo：……Morse：……Ludo：……Ludo：Morse？Ludo：你刚刚听到了吗？一个S05E01-03的AU，来英国度假的死神Ludo/Morse，剧本体？有自杀要素请注意。
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Ludo Talenti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Rettung/拯救/Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> 死神设定：人快死和死后不久的时候会出现，捡走人的灵魂，在死后的世界归档。不能出现在离尸体太远的地方。隶属于全球死神无国界（？）组织，知道过去未来现在会发生什么。死神全身冰冷，且会给人带来不愉快的感觉，越年轻鲜活的人会越抵触死神，离死亡越近的人越容易被死神吸引。
> 
> 有Naomi Benford/Jenny Tate（S07的坠楼女博士/通灵的妹妹）要素：Jenny依旧通灵者，Benford是死神（我好爱她！），两人之前关系很好。然后Jenny没了。博士很伤心。  
> 有Morse/Joan（单向）提及。  
> 有大量使用原场景和台词。  
> Fancy没有死。  
> 有一点饮食不规律、自残、酗酒提及。
> 
> 快速搞了一发！爱摩就要他自杀！（注意用语啊！马上就被出警了！）  
> 反正我就……（苍蝇搓手）  
> 有点虎头蛇尾，但是我爽了就完事了（闭嘴）  
> 不知道读起来感觉怎么样，反正Depression的标签先打着。

0.  
他的音乐不起作用了。

1.  
（大雨的清晨，空气潮湿而寒冷。两辆警车停在小巷子里。一个警员在给DeBryn撑伞，病理学家蹲在一具倒在泥水中的尸体旁边，Strange看着他。金发碧眼的Benford一身黑色长袍，抱着手臂站在旁边，似乎毫不介意雨水。她旁边站着同样穿着的Ludo。Morse和Thursday刚到，下车，走上前去。）

DeBryn（没有抬头）：早上好，绅士们。  
Thursday：Doctor。（向Benford的点头致意，瞟一眼Ludo。对方两人点头回应。）  
Strange：六点过后被值更的人发现。没有身份证明，车是租的。（给Thursday让开一点位置）得等到那边上班才能查租车人的更多信息。

（Morse探头看了一眼尸体，又打量一下Benford和Ludo。）

Benford（补充）：Joey Sikes是他的名字。  
Ludo（接话）：前拳击手。  
Thursday：我和他打过交道。右勾拳不错，但是脚上功夫慢了点。（望向两人方向，警惕地）女士，这位是…？  
Benford（冷淡地）：我的同僚，Ludo Talenti。  
Ludo（语气轻松）：在意大利呆了太久了，来英国度个假。（瞄一眼Morse）  
DeBryn（依旧没有抬头，讽刺地）：希望如此，先生。  
Strange（略带敌意地）：别给我们带来什么坏消息。  
Ludo（笑起来）：我会尽力的。（紧盯着Morse）  
Morse（被看得有些不舒服，转移话题）：住在附近的都有谁？  
Strange：不晓得。还在挨家挨户询问呢。  
Thursday（望向DeBryn）：Doctor？  
DeBryn（直起身）：枪击。三下。（低头指点）两枪打在胸口，一枪在背上。近距离射击。死亡时间大约在午夜到凌晨四点之间。  
Thursday：所以是在车里开的枪？  
DeBryn：要确定死因还得进一步检查。  
Thursday：不会有其他可能性吧？（看着Morse钻进车里翻查）  
DeBryn：耳朵里被插了个金属钉，也是致命的。不过，插钉子是为了凌辱还是加害就有待考证了。（收拾箱子，示意后离开）  
Strange：储物箱里有一把0.38左轮，最近被使用过。  
Thursday：没人看见或者听见什么？  
Strange：路尽头的仓库那儿刚好那时候在开派对呢。音乐声很大，而且又打雷下雨。  
Morse（声音从车里传出来）：有位女性来过他的车里。抽过的五彩烟上有沾口红。  
Thursday：行。（威严地）你们继续上门调查，我去给Mr. Bright汇报一下。

（Thursday离开，Strange稍微走远了一点，查看附近的状况。Benford和Ludo上前，站着车门口观察Morse工作。）

Morse：你会怎么说？  
Benford（犹豫地）：…劣迹斑斑。  
Morse（略惊讶地）：比上次的“无可奉告”要好。

（Benford和Ludo对视一眼）

Ludo：……  
Ludo（兴致盎然）：你看上去很有趣。  
Morse（小心捻起一根烟蒂）：为什么这么说？  
Ludo：一般没有什么人会和我们说话。  
Morse：我不觉得那有什么不对。  
Ludo（轻蔑地瞥着远方的Strange）：比你的不讲人情的同伴们好多了。  
Morse（深吸一口气）：人们不应该忽视你们。假装没有看见旁边这位女士是很不礼貌的行为。  
Ludo（笑起来）：你人挺好。交个朋友？我正打算在牛津盘亘一段时间。

（Ludo伸出一只手。Morse终于转头审视他几秒，严肃地和他握手，然后打了个冷战。）

Ludo：哈！好久没和人握手了。  
Morse（搓手）：那不是你手冷的借口。  
Ludo（微笑）：的确不是。  
Benford：……  
Morse（意识过来）：抱歉。  
Benford：没有关系。（整理表情）是我失态了。  
Ludo（看看Benford，又讶异地看着Morse）：你连这件事都知道？哦，Morse，你真的很不一样。  
Morse（仔细检查车内，无所谓地）：我只是无聊罢了。

（Benford轻轻嗤笑一声。Strange终于走回来，靠在车边，但和两位黑衣人保持距离。）

Strange（对Morse）：Lonsdale有个案件，你跑一趟？  
Morse（忽略他对其他两人视而不见的态度）：什么案件？  
Strange：盗窃未遂。Shril在现场，她会跟你汇报的。

（Morse点头答应，钻出黑色的汽车，朝另外三人示意一下，离开。）

Ludo（小声对Benford）：你有和他说吗？  
Benford：当然没有。你知道规矩。这也不会有用的。

2.  
（第二天清晨，Robin Grey的教授宿舍里。巡警站着房间门口，Fancy在随手翻看柜子上的书，Strange在看着DeBryn临场尸检。Benford和Ludo叉着手站在一边。Thursday和Morse进来。）

Thursday：Fancy。  
Fancy（马上抬头）：早上好，长官。（用手中卷着的笔记示意）尸体在那边。

（Thursday和Morse一起转头看过去。Fancy紧张又兴奋地开口询问。）

Fancy：那边两位是…？  
Thurday：…死神。我想你应该听说过他们。其中那位女士是本地人，Benford。我们合作很久了。  
Fancy：看上去是位体面的淑女。  
Thursday：另一位是，呃，昨天新来的……  
Morse：Talenti。从意大利来“度假”的。  
Fancy：度假，嚯！这和我在别的地方听到的不太一样。  
Thursday：不论他们做什么，死神就是死神。什么收集整理灵魂，就是嘴上说说。你不会想靠他们太近的。

（Morse看上去有些不赞同，但是没有反驳。）

Thursday：（打起精神）来，Constable，第一次见面的礼数还是要有。去和Benford打个招呼。

（三人前后迈进卧室，Strange不太愉悦地看着DCI向那两人介绍新来的DC。）

Fancy：您好！我是新来的DC George Fancy。很高兴见到您。  
Benford：你好。

（Benford露出浅浅一个微笑，和他握手。Fancy马上冻得一个哆嗦，连忙松开手。他现在看上去有些萎靡。）

Thursday（安慰地拍拍他的肩）：没事。一次新鲜的经历。  
Ludo：看来我不用握手了。我特许你免礼。

（DeBryn狠狠剜他一眼。Strange充满也敌意地看着他。）

Ludo（不理会其他人，发现新大陆一样）：哈！Morse！又见面了。  
Morse（无奈地）：早上好。（皱着眉头转向DeBryn）Doctor?  
DeBryn：嗳。（从被插眼的尸体边直起身）先是右眼，然后是左眼。死亡时间在晚上八点到午夜之间。  
Morse（避开尸体）：有任何防御性伤口吗？  
DeBryn：完全没有防备。还没看清就惨遭毒手了。  
Thursday：他是谁？  
Benford（古井无波地）：Robin Grey。  
Morse（接话）：他是…这儿的历史老师。我昨天才见过他。（深吸一口气，舔嘴唇）那桩非法闯入未遂。  
Strange：昨天六点门房看见他出去。没有人看到他回来。  
Morse（强忍着不适俯身查看）：口红印。（转身看向DCI和另一名DS）和Joey Sikes的案子一样。  
Strange：你可能没什么经验，但是很多女人都涂口红。  
DeBryn（插嘴）：他死前有发生性行为。

（Morse移开视线。其他人在现场散开，走动，翻找、查看周围的物件。Ludo走上前。）

Ludo（探头）：嗨。  
Morse（沉思中）：嗯哼。  
Ludo：你昨天听《托斯卡》了吗？  
Morse：嗯哼。  
Ludo：感觉怎么样？  
Morse：……  
Ludo：不要误会我。我没有在逼你回答。我只是问问。  
Morse：…我前几天还听了《奥赛罗》和《费加罗的婚礼》。  
Ludo：有用吗？  
Morse（打断他）：很有用谢谢。我知道我在做什么。  
Ludo：哦？你的手臂不是这么说的。  
Morse：……  
Morse（快速扫视一眼周围，压低声音警告他）：不要说出去。  
Ludo（笑眯眯）：那对我并没有好处。（声音大一点）我更偏好49年的录音版本，你07年的那一版太老了。录音设备不够好。  
Morse（一愣，随即讽刺地）：是吗？我以为你听到49版的乐团素质有多差了，咳嗽的、走音的、进错拍的…  
Ludo（毫不在意）：那你也知道六十年前的技术有多不发达，那么多噪音。  
Thursday（打断他们）：Morse？别聊天了。去给那个发现尸体的Spencer Bell录口供。  
Ludo（同情地跟了他两步）：祝你工作愉快。以及，你不应该和那个女孩聊天。Joan，是吧？这对你没有好处。

（Morse复杂地看他一眼，最后嘲讽地笑一下，走开。）

3.  
（彩蛋拍卖日。15 Holywell Lane，被割头的Simon Lake住所。一片寂静。Thursday和Morse下车。Morse推开了前门。两人警惕地分头查看。气氛浓重。Thursday在客厅环顾，Morse轻身溜向卧室。）

（Ludo无声地站在床边，打量着枕头上的血迹。Morse进来时被他惊了一跳。）

（Ludo露出笑脸，向他挥挥手。Morse径自小心地掀开被单，看到下面的惨状。Thursday进来看了一眼，随即连忙回车上用广播。）

Ludo（趁机靠近）：我们最近见面好像有点频繁。  
Morse（强忍着恶心，靠着前门门框）：Benford呢？  
Ludo：啊，她忙别的地方去了。有的是灵魂让我们操心。这不，又多了一个。  
Morse（尖锐地）：你希望这样吗？  
Ludo（投降状）：我向你保证这一切和我没有关系。我们死神都是自由职业者，谁也管不了谁。有兴趣去哪里，马上动身就是了。绝对没有目的性。  
Morse：那怎么你一来我们就这么倒霉呢。  
Ludo：我哪里知道。（叉腰）枪不是我拿的，人不是我杀的，怎么都怪到我们头上。  
Morse（叹气）：我知道。  
Ludo（鄙薄地）：你听到了这个Lake怎么评价那位才丧夫的女士的。真正的魔鬼在哪里。你清楚。

（Morse沉默。Thursday回来，勘察现场，让Morse先缓一缓。不一会儿DeBryn、Strange和Bright到了。病理学家径自前去尸体旁边。Morse还和Ludo站在门口。）

Ludo：那个画家，Gerand Pickman，你觉得他怎么样？  
Morse：你是说他的画？哦，水平——不怎么样。  
Ludo（赞同地）：你也看到他画的那个模特了。我保证真人比那个好看几百遍。  
Morse（嫌恶地皱眉）：我没那么饥不择食。  
Ludo：好吧好吧。你说不就是不。  
Ludo：…《波西米亚人》怎么样？  
Morse：……  
Ludo：所以。你上次不该在午饭的时候指责George的。  
Morse（挑眉）：我以为你们不会提出任何有意义的建议。  
Ludo（耸肩）：这不是个建议。我只是把你想的事情说出来了而已。  
Morse（抱着手臂）： 如果我不没有指责他，会发生什么？  
Ludo：这个我当然不知道啦。  
Morse：所以说，你还是闭嘴的好。Benford可没你这么碎嘴。  
Ludo（轻描淡写）：我们也不是一样的。坚韧的、冷漠的、玩世不恭的、或者像我这样有追求的，都可以胜任这个职业。  
Morse（轻笑）：有追求的？你追求什么？  
Ludo：我追求浪花浮蕊、梦幻泡影、如露亦如电——  
Morse（快速打断）：好吧。  
Ludo（傲慢地笑笑）：我们大多数时候无所谓，警官，但是我们也有思想。我最喜欢的还是听音乐。它让我感觉我活着。  
Morse（重复他）：你、活着。  
Ludo：一切都是在流逝的，Morse。时间一旦开始，就不再停下。这里的一切都覆水难收。音乐最能体现这一点：你可以在一个片刻欣赏一幅画、一座雕像、一口美酒，但是音乐不是一个片刻，它是滚动着的。你不会只欣赏一个和弦。  
Morse：……  
Ludo：我说错了什么吗？  
Morse：……  
Morse：…音乐，真的值得吗？  
Ludo：你看，你开始问了。  
Morse：我…很好奇你怎么想。  
Ludo：我是你最不应该问的人。  
Morse：但是除你以外，我没有别人可问了。  
Ludo：……

（Strange这时候提醒他来听报告，然而忌惮于Ludo又没有出声，只是递了个眼神。Morse犹豫一下，从Ludo身边经过。Ludo看着他们进入客厅。）

Strange（小声警告）：Morse，你不应该和一个死神走得那么近。  
Morse（不乐意地）：他们没什么不好。  
Strange：这有损你的健康。  
Morse：你明知道这两者一点关系也没有。

（Strange和Morse在众人面前闭嘴。）

DeBryn：他的头和身体在不同的房间，这就不用我多说了吧？  
Strange：死亡时间呢？  
DeBryn：三到四小时之前。先从右往左被割了喉，等到死后才被割了脑袋。还算有点仁慈。  
Thursday（忿忿地）：又是口红。  
Bright：什么情况？  
Thursday：Dr. Grey的嘴上也有口红。  
Morse：Joey Sikes也有。

（Fancy进入客厅，Thursday介绍他与CS认识。众人对着玫瑰与空掉的保险箱一顿猜测，然而依旧摸不着头脑。）

4.  
（深夜，Adrian Croxley家。Ludo在门口安静地站着，听着Ruth Astor用石头击打Croxley的声音。广播里还在播放Eric Satie的Gnossienne No.2[1]。Eve Throne赶到，随后是两名警察。Astor的脸上很快褪去了血色。PC们前来收拾残局。）  
[1]Gnossienne：玄秘曲。剧中就是这一首。

（Morse在房间里只觉无法呼吸。他退回到门口，在晚风里发抖。Ludo礼貌地给他让出位置。）

Ludo（歪头）：这种应该还好吧。

（Morse捂着嘴，呼出白气，没有回答。）

Ludo：Satie。蛮有口味的。  
Morse（颤声）：他们都死了…  
Ludo（哂笑）：这话倒不错。死人是无法享受音乐的。  
Morse（撑着膝盖）：……  
Ludo：啊，我冒昧了。（意味深长）你呢？昨晚的《塞利维亚的理发师》？  
Morse：…依旧那样。很好听。  
Ludo：是个Happy Ending。  
Morse（转过头去）：……  
Ludo（渐渐严肃起来）：需要我给你一个建议吗？  
Morse（一愣）： Ludo，好意我心领了。  
Ludo：……  
Morse（调整一下袖子下藏着的绷带）：…灵魂对你来说，是什么？  
Ludo（依旧慎重）：你和Naomi谈过？  
Morse：嗯哼。她形容它们是摘下来的花。读完的书。  
Ludo：在你面前，我会说它们像是一本总谱。但是一个人的一生只演奏一次。  
Morse：……  
Ludo：……  
Ludo（循循善诱）：你看，Pickman是个可怜的穷鬼，我们的复仇女神们曾经被如此羞辱，这些还没到你头上呢。  
Morse（冷漠地）：我怀疑你想借机达到你的目的。  
Ludo（无辜地）：目的？我们从来没有目的。  
Morse（扑哧笑出来）：好吧。（侧身站着，低下头）今天我卖了Fancy一个人情。这算不算一个进步？  
Ludo（顺从地附和）：当然。  
Ludo（不太有底气地）：不过你以后也得继续这么做。  
Morse：…我知道。  
Ludo（叹气）：行吧。那我先走了。  
Morse：……  
Ludo（取笑他）：我知道你舍不得我。（又皱眉）哦，不对，呃——你蛮喜欢我；听起来也不对…  
Morse（有点尴尬）：…要是可以的话，我想我们两个可以一起去喝一杯。  
Ludo（遗憾却大方地）：如果酒吧里死人的话。有机会的话试试？  
Morse（翻翻眼睛）：你知道Thursday不会让我们这么干。  
Ludo：而你也不会在尸体边喝酒。晚安！我不能再打扰你了。  
Morse（试图挽留）：…你还会在牛津呆多久？  
Ludo（回头）：我？看心情咯。  
Morse（稍微放心）：好吧。晚安。

（Ludo在街头转角处消失。Morse愣了一会，然后回到案发现场。）

5.  
（清晨，Ronald Beavis的公寓。Trewlove站在门口，对企图搭话的Ludo敬而远之。房间里几盏台灯还亮着，生活用具看上去一应俱全。DeBryn在检查尸体。Morse路过正在问话的Fancy，从楼梯上来。）

Morse（朝Trewlove和Ludo点点头）：早。  
Ludo（高兴地）：好久不见！我的朋友！

（Trewlove如获大赦。Morse走进房间，避开尸体的方向，在软椅里坐下。）

Morse：有什么疑点吗？  
DeBryn：没有外伤。死亡时间大概在凌晨一点到三点。（停顿一下）剩下的要到尸检之后才知道了。  
Trewlove（接话）：这和女房东的证词吻合。她说他大概半夜回来的。Ronald Beavis，皮特河博物馆的员工。  
Morse（拿起桌上填好的字谜）：他是干什么的？  
Trewlove：她不清楚。她说他回来后闹腾了一阵就安静了。早上给他买了杯咖啡过来，发现他死了。  
Morse（查看其他物品）：他一般半夜才回来吗？  
Trewlove：看情况。他上夜班比较多。  
Morse：有亲属吗？（拿起一张未拆封的唱片：Rosalind Calloway 43版的《茶花女》，随即不舒服地撇开头）  
Trewlove：就房东所知，没有。  
Morse：（对DeBryn）能麻烦你翻翻他的口袋吗？

（Ludo顺手接过唱片打量几番。DeBryn瞪着Morse。）

DeBryn（指着尸体）：他咬不了人。（还是转身去掏口袋）没有东西。（掏死者的裤子口袋）没有。什么都没有。

（Fancy插着口袋晃悠进来，报告了他少得可怜的几条线索。Morse耐着性子教他去死者的工作单位问话。DeBryn约好时间后离开。）

Morse（掏完死者挂在墙上的风衣，转身催促Fancy）：仔细查查总没有错，去博物馆吧。  
Fancy（有些丧气，但是依旧挺直腰杆，雀跃地与Trewlove道别）：Shirl。（离开）  
Trewlove（看着Morse晃悠，批判地）：他挺好的。  
Morse（声音小了一点）：他太自以为是了…不要告诉我你喜欢他吧？  
Trewlove（快速移开视线，乱瞟）：我觉得他人挺热心的，有种小狗一样的魅力。喜欢的人自然会喜欢。（有些生气，瞟一眼坐在椅子里的Ludo，然后补充）至少是个活人。

（Morse哑口无言。Trewlove离开。Ludo起身走过来。）

Ludo：是个正直的好女孩。  
Morse（轻哼一声）：被一个傻瓜迷住了眼。  
Ludo（宽容地）：那也不坏。  
Ludo：你昨天吃东西了吗？  
Morse（拉开抽屉，翻出两张照片）：…大概。  
Ludo：……  
Ludo：喝酒了？  
Morse（找到一个盒子，里面是一块表）：当然。（抬头看死者一眼，又低头朗读）Ronald Beavis，感谢你的忠心付出。  
Ludo：…别喝那么多。  
Morse（惊讶）：你提出了一个建议？  
Ludo（摸一把胡子）：一个无关紧要的建议。（随即讪讪闭上嘴巴）  
Morse（有些轻松地）：哦！酒精中毒不会是我的死因——那我想我可以更肆无忌惮了。  
Ludo（倒抽一口气）：别。我现在撤回我请你去酒吧的邀请。你不应该再喝了。  
Morse（愉悦地）：我今晚要把我的杯子满上。作为你不陪我的补偿。  
Ludo：……  
Ludo：你应该庆幸我不用陪你。  
Morse：……  
Ludo：《魔笛》和《弄臣》？  
Morse（打断他）：别说了。（直视Ludo的眼睛）你其实什么都知道。  
Ludo（柔声）：我只知道发生过、正在发生、和会发生的事。我不会读心，Morse。  
Morse：……  
Morse：那你能补偿什么？  
Ludo（耐心而悲伤地）：我不能给你什么，Morse。我自己什么也没有。  
Morse（暴躁地）：你还有你自己。  
Ludo：别开玩笑了。  
Morse：……

（Morse伸手拽住Ludo的布料。Ludo连忙试图把衣服从Morse手里扯开。）

Ludo（变得愤怒）：你在干什么？你还要不要命了？  
Morse（鼻子有点红，然而冷静地）：我觉得我今天还死不了。

（他拉起Ludo挣扎的一只手。）

Ludo（咬牙切齿地掰了两下）：松手！我叫你松手！  
Morse（居然笑出来）：你之前不是想握手吗？  
Ludo（恨恨地）：这不好玩。这不是游戏。  
Morse：这就是游戏。（松手）  
Ludo（喘气）：谢天谢地！我警告你，警官…  
Morse（再次打断他，傲气地）：我的故事是如何结束的？  
Ludo：……  
Morse：……  
Ludo（沉声）：给你新来的男孩做个榜样。  
Morse（意识到失态，转过身去，看着自己的脚尖）：哦。当然。工作永远不是游戏。  
Ludo（觉得自己刚才那句话太过了，态度软化）：做好你自己就好了。你很棒，Morse。  
Morse（依旧背对着他）：谢谢。  
Ludo（手足无措）：让我…我做什么才能…  
Morse（调整回来，公事公办的语气）：Ludo，这样就行了。我还得回去汇报。谢谢。  
Ludo：……（看着Morse离开）  
Ludo（自言自语）：别这样。

6.  
（晚上，Roxy影院。 Emil Valdermar正在接受采访，突然响起乐器的轰鸣声。管风琴与倒在上面的乐手缓缓升起，一杯盛着一粒橄榄的空酒杯与放在琴边。全场惊声尖叫。Morse站起来。Ludo不知何时出现的，交叉着手站在他身旁。）

Ludo：我又来了。Leslie Garnier，死者的名字。  
Morse：好的，多谢。

（周围一片混乱：观众哄闹地纷纷逃离现场，经理连忙去报警。Morse向示意他疏散的工作人员表明身份。最后厅里一片静寂，除了他们俩空无一人。）

Morse：DeBryn马上就到。  
Ludo（跳上表演台）：我保证什么都不碰。  
Morse（轻笑）：你就算碰了也没有人敢找你的麻烦。  
Ludo（大笑，看他一眼）：哦，你会的。

（Morse低头，手指扫过头发。）

Ludo（绕着尸体转了半圈，夸张地谢幕，又跳下来）：是你能看的程度。  
Morse（抿着嘴）：还是让法医来宣布这事吧。  
Ludo（故作委屈）：你不相信我。  
Morse（笑起来）：隔行如隔山。（转移话题，手插在口袋里）所以，昨天晚上是《蝴蝶夫人》。  
Ludo（干巴巴地）：你试过了？54版的？  
Morse：别装得像你真的不知道一样。  
Ludo：……  
Ludo：你也许还有机会。  
Morse（盯着他）：…我以为，你是那个机会。  
Ludo（躲开Morse的目光）：你知道你不该。  
Morse：……  
Morse：就一次。  
Ludo：……

（Ludo没有动。Morse走上前去，试探着伸出手臂拥抱他。Ludo没有反抗。Morse冷地发抖，牙齿打颤，但是他更加用尽全身力气地箍住对方，并把头埋在对方颈侧。Ludo叹一口气，安抚地回抱他。）

Ludo（轻声）：Strange说得对。这对你的身体不好。  
Morse（闷闷地，口鼻埋在对方布料里）：这对我的精神很好。我感觉好多了。  
Ludo（叹气）：去随便找个女孩，Morse。或者你的同事们，去和他们拥抱一下。我帮不到你。  
Morse（小声）：他们不懂我。而且没有女孩想要我的。Eve Throne说的对，我是个衣冠禽兽。  
Ludo（赶紧）：你不是。（继而严厉地）我再强调一次，避开Joan Thurday。她明天会去警局。（试图让Morse松开手）  
Morse（哽咽）：别动。（梦呓般地）嘘…再让我抱一会儿。  
Ludo（迫不得已）：DeBryn要来了…  
Morse：不用管他。（他的眼泪渗进对方的黑袍里）  
Ludo（艰难地扯扯嘴角，故作呻吟）：你勒得我要喘不过气了。  
Morse（轻轻笑起来，带着鼻音）：对。我故意的。

（两人维持着姿势。DeBryn提着箱子匆匆赶来，看见两人抱在一起。DeBryn的注意力马上从尸体上转移过来。）

DeBryn（音量不高，但是愤恨地）：放开他！

（Ludo立刻举手投降，示意自己什么都没干。Morse慢慢松手，把自己从另一人身上拔起来。Ludo试图扶他一把，但是又不敢碰他。DeBryn超过他身边，搀扶着警长。警长跌坐在影院的椅子上，头歪着，闭着眼，发出一声轻微的啜泣，又很快止住。）

DeBryn（对Ludo，强硬地）：离他远点！最好的是你现在滚回你的意大利去。  
Ludo（耷拉着脑袋）：对不起。（后退几步要离去）  
Morse（微弱地）：别。Max，让他别走。

（Ludo站住，犹豫一会，然后走回来，与Morse隔着几个座位坐下来。DeBryn检查Morse的颈侧脉搏和体温，拉过他的手查看皮肤与血管颜色，把自己的外套脱下给他盖上。）

Morse：谢谢。  
DeBryn（斥责）：你这是做什么？要死要活，现在跟一个死神谈恋爱？！  
Ludo（企图插嘴）：你不能…  
DeBryn：我没有问你。  
Ludo：（噤声）  
DeBryn：Morse！不要逼我告诉Thursday，叫他给你放个假，停职几周。  
Morse（扑腾起来）：不要！我没有让这件事影响工作。  
DeBryn（摇头叹气）：那就别做傻事。（转身去查看尸体）

（三个人都没有讲话。过一会，Morse终于摇摇晃晃地站起来，离开影厅去准备迎接DCI和CS。DeBryn转头瞟着Ludo。）

DeBryn：你的脑子比我们好使；你应该比Morse清楚。  
Ludo（撑着头）：……  
DeBryn：不要让我再看见你一次。  
Ludo：……

（DS回来，带着两位上司。几人对尸体的死因推理。Morse失望地发现Ludo已经不在座位上了。）

7.  
（第二天晚上，Roxy影院大门紧闭。Thursday和Morse跑上前企图拉开大门。Ludo微笑地站在里面朝Morse挥手，Morse在百忙之中露出一点笑。门锁着，警察们赶紧去侧门。看门人Edmund Gordon一枪打死了De Vere，追着Valdermar离开。警察们终于绕进影院，查看尸体，Ludo正轻盈地落在死者身上。Thursday与Morse随即去寻找Gordon。Thursday先一步找到了Valdermar。DCI在浓烟中将演员带出影院，又转身回去找自己的DS。Morse跟着Gordon进入另一个熊熊大火的房间。）

Morse：回来！Gordon！

（Gordon倒在燃烧的横梁之间。Morse眼前模糊，渐渐倒下。Thursday在他身后出现，拉他站起来。两人一同逃出影院。Ludo好心地替他们拉开了门。）

Morse（剧烈）：咳咳！（急促喘气）  
Thursday（心有余悸，也在咳嗽）：你真是命大。  
Ludo（插嘴）：晚上好，警官们。  
Thursday（让Morse坐在马路牙子上）：Benford什么时候回来？  
Ludo：……  
Thursday（虽然身体不适，但是气势不减，冰冷地）：我们不欢迎你，先生。离我们远点。  
Morse：长官…  
Thursday（气急败坏）：从他来之后，出了多少条人命？我们加了多少班？两天没合眼了！  
Morse（提高声音，沙哑地）：又不是他做的！  
Ludo：……  
Thursday（底气不足一些）：…那你看看你！你最近的状态！他盯上你多久了？  
Morse（恼怒地）：这和他没有关系！  
Thursday（打断他）：哦，是吗？Strange说你的酒瓶可以拿来搭积木了。  
Morse（无力地重复）：这和他没有关系…  
Thursday：那就证明给我看！警长，我还需要你的头脑。  
Morse：……

（Thursday回到车上呼叫后援和火警电话。Ludo沉默地靠在墙上。）

Morse：…你看。  
Ludo（企图挽留）：他那天还在感谢Jim留你合租呢。  
Morse（摇头）：啊。很高兴听到那个。  
Ludo：他很欣赏你。  
Morse（嘲讽）：恐怕是他儿子Sam不在的缘故。  
Ludo：……  
Morse（梗着脖子）：他只是要个听话的“孩子”。  
Ludo（犹豫地）：…你和Joan聊天了。我告诉过你不要。  
Morse：你无权指使我干任何事情。  
Ludo：…对。我是不能。  
Morse：……  
Morse：我必须得喝一点。  
Ludo：我建议你多喝水。这样你就不会想喝别的液体了。  
Morse（笑出来）：你有这么频繁地给过一个人建议吗？  
Ludo（带一点无奈和宠溺）：当然没有。我很高兴能成为你的朋友，Morse。  
Morse（笑着把头靠在膝盖上）：我最好还是不要问“我是不是你的朋友”。  
Ludo：…你真体贴。  
Morse：Fancy今天上班又喝酒了。  
Ludo：我相信他以后不会的。  
Morse：他无可救药。一个人怎么能这么愚笨。他比Jakes还没用。  
Ludo：那是因为他还小。他会成为一个好警察的。  
Morse（失声笑）：他整天想着和Trewlove约会！什么事都心不在焉——他第一天来的时候还自己说，“我选择这个职业就是为了泡妞”…  
Ludo：你不也想着和我约会？（闭嘴）  
Morse（坦然）：对，我是想着。怎么着？  
Ludo（手捋过头发）：……  
Ludo：…我不同意。  
Morse（失望地）：哦。  
Morse（站起身）：你可以走了。火警马上来。  
Ludo：……

（Thursday重新出现。）

Thursday：既然到过别，我们就不耽误你的时间了，死神。  
Ludo：…好的。

8.  
（清晨，被抢劫的货车边。奄奄一息的司机倒在路边。急救人员忙着抬来担架，给他盖毛毯，握着他的手试图让他保持清醒。Strange站在边上捏着手中的清单。DCI和另一位DS到达现场。）

Strange：医护人员说情况很危险。（看看地面）有很多车辙。  
Thursday：肯定的。至少是团队做案，至少六个人。务必拿到照片和合计货量。  
Morse（在一旁）：他在运什么？  
Strange（查看表格）：什么都有。大部分是威士忌。香烟、罐头，从苏格兰出发南下。途径伯明翰。  
Thursday：定期运货？  
Strange：每两周日运一次。（抬头）九点左右到的车场，工作人员装货的时候去了酒吧。  
Thursday：凶手肯定一直等着他。  
Morse：搬运工当时在哪？  
Strange：回家了。他的货是当晚最后一批。大部分是要运送到Richardson在比斯特的仓库的。还有一些是要送去牛津的商铺。  
Morse（拉下货车的卷帘门）：Hammond父子公司，（回头询问）不是在阿伯丁那边吗？  
Strange：和管事的聊过了，司机是Burt Hobbs，给公司干了十五年了。

（Morse从车上下来。警官们看向躺在地上的伤者，医护人员把毯子拉过了他的头顶。Benford悄无声息地从救护车的阴影后面走出来。）

Strange（悲怆地）：哦，基督啊。（停顿）我去通知亲属。（离开）  
Thursday（从泥地里捡起一只烟斗）：混蛋。这可能会是我们每个人的父亲。不能这样下去，Morse。  
Benford（走过来）：早上好，警官们。  
Thursday（礼貌而疏远地）：早，女士。  
Morse（向Benford靠近了一点）：…重新回来了？  
Benford（轻轻）：嗯哼。

（Thursday前去和医护人员交谈。Morse和Benford站在原地。）

Morse（压低声音）：呃，Ludo…  
Benford（有些笑意）：他还没走。去忙别的了。  
Morse（叹气）：好的。  
Benford（奇怪地）：你真的迷上他了？他不是那种专情的人。  
Morse：…哦。  
Benford：……  
Benford：好吧，他其实是那种人。只是最近被你搅得有些烦心。  
Morse（垂头）：他对我挺好的。  
Benford：那是你的错觉。  
Morse：也许吧。  
Benford：…我不知道说些什么。  
Morse：……  
Benford：我只能祝你一切顺利，警官。  
Morse：谢谢你。

9.  
（当日正午，废弃的火车站。Morse出了薄汗，把西装外套随手丢在门口，推开那扇门，在地上意外地捡到一个还有电的手电筒。他听到后面传来一点脚步声，警惕地转头。Ludo出现在门口，敲敲门框示意他进来了。）

Morse：……  
Ludo：省去了悬疑时间。可以放心地发现一名死者，你应该高兴才对。  
Morse：…死者不会感谢你的。  
Ludo：啊哈。做这行的就要有心理准备。没几个人感谢我们的到来。  
Morse：……  
Ludo：最近还好吗？  
Morse（重新转身进入房间）：挺好的。  
Ludo（跟在后面）：你收拾了你的房间。很整齐。  
Morse（轻轻地）：我已经不止十二岁了。不需要妈妈教我这种事情。  
Ludo（伸出手给他指尸体的方向）：那我很欣慰。（停顿）《图兰朵》，终于？  
Morse（看到尸体，喘气，退出房间站到阳光下）：是啊。终于听完了。  
Ludo（哼唱）：今夜无人应入眠！…今夜无人入眠！甚至是你，哦，殿下，在你冰冷的房间……  
Morse：……  
Morse（几乎微不可闻）：仰望繁星，它们随着爱与希望颤抖…  
Ludo（接着唱）：但是我的秘密深藏我心，我的名字不应被知晓…  
Ludo（渐强）：哦，不！我将在你的唇上吐露那个词——在那天明之时。（哼几小节伴奏，然后继续）我的吻将化解万古的沉寂，并使你属于我！…（心潮澎湃）  
Morse：（哼无词的伴奏）

（Morse迈步往来时的路往回走，打算去电话通知来人。）

Ludo（跟上，感叹）：巨匠作品。  
Morse：唱得很好。  
Morse：……  
Morse：你可以不用跟着我。  
Ludo（苦恼地）：哦别生我的气了！宝贝！让我陪你走一段！降温解暑！  
Morse（埋头走路）：…你喊我什么？  
Ludo：……  
Ludo：你看上去很需要这种关爱。我应该是第三个这么叫你的人。  
Morse（耸肩）：大概吧。  
Ludo：我也可以叫你Endeavour。  
Morse（倒抽一口气）：别了。不要前名。我不是Trewlove他们那种用前名喊得火热的人。  
Ludo（颇有兴致）：你觉得他们之间的关系怎么样？Shirley和George，一对小情侣？  
Morse：她有自己的选择。她…总是对的。  
Ludo：你也可以有自己的选择。  
Morse：我已经做完选择了。  
Ludo：你还有得选。  
Morse（讥笑反诘）：真的吗？  
Ludo：……  
Morse（缓和一点）：你离尸体太远了。  
Ludo（迫不得已停住）：Joan想给你介绍一个女孩认识。你会喜欢她的。法国人、是个摄影记者、Dorothea的粉丝，棕头发，蓝眼睛…  
Morse：（继续往前走）  
Ludo（无可奈何）：好吧！想想我说的话！

10.  
（清晨，树林里。遛狗的人发现了一具尸体。病理学家跪在毯子上检查死者，Strange站在旁边抱着手看着。再远一点站在Benford。几个PC在安抚发现尸体的路人。Thursday和Morse下车，上前。）

DeBryn：先生们。  
Benford：（点头示意）  
Thursday（摘下帽子，回应）：医生。Benford。  
DeBryn：身上没有找到身份证明，不过…（示意Benford）  
Benford（接话）：她叫Anoushka Nolan。  
Strange（烦躁地）：这里是哪个车站？  
Morse：Sleebridge。  
Strange：恰好是Linda Gresham的尸体被发现的地方。  
Benford：没错。  
DeBryn：哦，我说我好像来过。  
Strange：有相似的地方吗？  
DeBryn：和这一起吗？地点一样，双手被绑……

（侦探们讨论一会儿，决定去询问两名被谋杀的售货员的店主。Benford在他们即将离开的时候叫住Morse。其他人默契地走远了一点，给了他们一点空间。）

Benford：Morse。我不应该说这话。  
Morse：…谢谢。  
Benford：你熨了领带。  
Morse：当然。要去Miss. Thursday的乔迁派对。  
Benford：……  
Morse（笑起来）：为什么不呢？  
Benford：……  
Benford：很高兴和你一起工作过。

（Morse快速地轻轻搂一下她的肩膀。女人露出一点微笑，站在原地看着他们钻入车子。）

11.  
（傍晚，Joan的新家。正在举行派对。Morse带着两瓶酒进门，收到Joan的热烈欢迎。Joan递给他一瓶刚开的啤酒，示意他跟着一起上天台。）

Joan（走进前面的阳光里）：这是让我爱上的景色。  
Morse（探头看一眼天台到路面的距离，跟在后面，却很快停住脚步，微笑地）：是的。  
Joan（手撑在边缘的台子上，转头看了他几秒，取笑他）：你站在那里是看不见的。靠近一点。  
Morse：……  
Morse（摇摇头）：这是我能到的最近的地方了。  
Joan：（无奈地别过头去）  
Morse：你可以到这里来。  
Joan（转回头，故作严肃地）：我不会跳下去的。  
Morse：（最后露出一点笑，走上前去）  
Joan（好心地）：有个人，我想让你见见她。她叫Claudine，是一个摄影家，呃，摄影记者，反正是做有趣事情的人。（犹豫一下，又笃定地）你会喜欢她的。  
Morse：（低头，挑眉，又欲言又止）  
Joan（劝他）：她很漂亮。  
Morse（重新抬头）：当然。  
Joan：而且是法国人。  
Morse（尴尬地）：介绍对象？  
Joan（笑着躲开他的视线）：得有个人照顾你啊。

（两人之间沉默。最后Morse打破沉寂。）

Morse（笑着推脱）：我还没准备好上市。或者说，下市了，快要。（愉悦一些）谢谢你，不管怎样。  
Joan：……  
Morse（看看手表）：我得走了。  
Joan（抗议）：但是你才到啊！  
Morse：你知道的，工作。（停顿）我就是来祝福你的。希望你在这里过得开心。新的开始。（离去）

12.  
（几天后的晚上，Strange和Morse的公寓，Morse的房间。一切都井井有条。唱片只剩下最后一张图兰朵，其他的都被送人了。洗衣篮里没有脏的衣服，衬衫整齐地挂在柜子里。原本堆在墙角的酒瓶被收拾干净，只有床头柜上放了最后一瓶。Morse坐在床上，翻看他的一本诗集。Ludo悄无声息地推门进来。）

Morse（没有抬头）：你来了。  
Ludo：……  
Morse（把诗集放回床头）：前三个人死的时候，你都没有来。  
Ludo：…我去别的地方了。案子如何？  
Morse：这一个结束了。  
Ludo（底气不足）：你们最近还有那个，Eddie和Ames的帮派斗争…  
Morse：Fancy可以胜任。他现在逐渐步上正轨，能独当一面了。  
Ludo：……  
Morse：这样警局也许还会好做一点。少一个DS，不用提心吊胆地等分配。  
Morse：……  
Ludo：……  
Morse：你是来接我的吗？  
Ludo：……  
Morse：……  
Morse：我们出门吧。Strange去吃快餐了。

（Morse起身，把床头抽屉里的手枪塞进大衣里，带着Ludo锁上门。他们往公园的方向慢慢走过去。）

Ludo：是你第一天来牛津发现尸体的地方。  
Morse：嗯哼。受不了那么血腥的场景。  
Ludo：而且Max差点戴着手套和你握手。  
Morse：哦。（无所谓地耸耸肩）这些都不重要了。何况之后还要麻烦他呢。

（路上偶尔三三两两有几个行人。不一会儿进入公园的时候，已经四下一片黑暗，什么人也没有了。）

Ludo：我很抱歉，Morse。  
Morse（打断他）：我们现在正在约会。  
Ludo：……  
Morse（强硬地）：说“对”。  
Ludo（咬牙切齿）：对。  
Morse（走到草地上，喝一口酒，吹着河风）：你可以来一点我的酒。  
Ludo：……（伸手接过酒瓶，尝一点，递回去）谢谢。

（Morse在斜坡上坐下来，默不作声地把酒瓶里剩余的液体喝完。Ludo手插在口袋里，站在他侧面前。）

Morse（愣愣地）：他们都是好人。  
Ludo：你也是个好人。  
Ludo：Endeavour Morse。  
Morse：……  
Morse：吻我。  
Ludo：……

（Ludo长叹一声，俯下身，与Morse额头贴着额头。Morse丢开酒瓶，急不可耐地攀上对方的脖子。Ludo趴在他身上，和他在夜色里接吻。Morse感觉对方似乎渐渐温暖了起来。）

Morse（停下来喘一口气）：Ludo，你似乎没那么冷了。  
Ludo（蹭着对方的嘴角）：那是因为你没那么暖和了。  
Morse（喟叹）：啊。说的也是。

（Morse再一次仰起头凑上去，与Ludo互相舔舐，直到泪水从眼眶里落下来。）

Morse（松开对方，惊奇地）：咦，我明明感觉眼睛挺干的。  
Ludo（调整姿势，蹲在对方面前，笑起来）：哭了就是哭了。  
Morse：好吧。  
Morse：（拿起手枪，掂量两下）  
Ludo：……  
Ludo（伸出手，捧住对方的脸，然后捂住Morse的耳朵）：没事的。  
Morse：你说的。  
Ludo：嗯哼，我保证。  
Morse：……  
Ludo：Morse。你会是我的最爱。  
Morse：……  
Morse：好。

（Morse把枪抵在下巴上，居高临下地注视着死神的眼睛，死神定定地望着他。然后Morse闭眼。）

13.  
Ludo：……  
Morse：……  
Ludo：……  
Ludo：Morse？  
Ludo：你刚刚听到了吗？  
Morse：……  
Ludo：……  
Morse：……  
Morse（睁开眼睛）：什么？哦，没有。  
Ludo：……  
Ludo：我也什么都没有听到。  
Ludo（低头看看散落的酒瓶和手枪）：结束了。  
Morse：结束了？  
Ludo：嗯哼。  
Ludo：剩下的只有我。  
Ludo：你的故事很美丽，Morse。  
Ludo：我们从一切的开端起就在捡拾灵魂——当你有数不尽的时间，可以在沙滩上寻找你喜欢的贝螺，你很容易失去对艺术品的尊重。这一个不错的过去了，更好的又被海浪卷上来。我曾经给整理架上贴了许多个标签，为了在以后的某一刻重新回忆起某些人一生的故事。我很高兴我疲惫的审美又重新被你唤醒了。每个人都不一样，但是你更不一样。  
Ludo：你今后也许会长久的在我的琴架上驻留。放在书架上落灰不是你的归宿。配一杯白葡萄酒放在边上，从头到尾，然后在琴旁虚度一个四月的下午。这样我还能闻到那天中午，我们一起走过的铁轨上草木新鲜的气息。  
Ludo：现在你不能属于任何其他人了。你不属于Constance，不属于Cycil，不属于Fred、Jim、George、Shirley，不属于Susan、Alice、Monica、Joan。你属于我们。你成为我们和我不朽生命的一部分。

14.  
Fancy：他们拿着枪进去了。  
Strange：好的，伙计，在原地不要动。增援马上就来。

（深夜，牛津。Fancy在蹲点。带着枪支的帮派进了酒吧，街道上诡异地安静。Fancy知道这是暴风雨前的宁静。很快酒吧里的声音吵闹起来。直到最后有人开了一枪。枪声随即接二连三地响起来。）

Fancy（坐在车里，扶着方向盘）：……

（他按捺不住，几欲拔出手枪冲出去，又低下头捏捏眉心，拍一拍方向盘。他的上一个DS开过的警车。他还记得Morse无声地命令他把广播关掉。他还记得Shirley一天哭红的眼。）

Fancy（低声地）：Shirl…

（他在原地没有动。）

**Author's Note:**

> （躺尸


End file.
